


Ein Blumenkranz für einen Alpha

by AmberJo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Good Alpha, Floral Wreath for Derek, Fluff, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pre-Seaon 3
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberJo/pseuds/AmberJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An einem schönen Sommertag bastelt Stiles eine Blumenkette für Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Blumenkranz für einen Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kleine, süße Idee vom letzten Jahr :)

Die Sonne brannte warm vom Himmel. Es war ohne Frage der bisher wärmste Tag des Sommers, doch hier im Schatten der Bäume ließ es sich gut aushalten.

Das laute Gejohle und das verstummende Kreischen ließ Stiles von seiner bisherigen Beschäftigung aufsehen.

Ein triefendnasser, dunkelroter Haarschopf tauchte soeben wieder aus dem Wasser des Waldsees auf. Lydia strich sich die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht und hielt sich an Boyd fest, Isaac und Scott scheinbar drohend.

Der Weiher war nicht besonders tief, doch konnte Lydia gerade mal darin stehen. Das nutzen alle natürlich aus und so wurde sie des Öfteren zum Opfer.

„Isaac. Nein! Stopp! Hör auf! Lass mich runter! Erica, hilf mir!“, kreischte Lydia, doch Erica lag entspannt am Rand des Sees in der Sonne und lachte nur.

„Wie kleine Kinder“, sagte Stiles vergnügt und hörte das leise grummeln neben sich. „Oder eher wie kleine Welpen. Kleine, süße Wolfswelpen“, schmunzelte er und bekam als Antwort nur ein erneutes Grummeln.

„Wirklich schöne Antwort, Derek. Sehr kommunikativ. Weißt du, was das ist? Konversation, Small-Talk, quatschen?! All das beinhaltet kein grummeln, sondern Worte.“

„Stiles.“  
„Wow, es spricht.“  
„Halt die Klappe.“  
„Das ist eine Beleidigung, keine Konversation.“  
„Das war ein Satz, oder? Sei zufrieden. Es ist zu warm für so etwas.“

„Ok, aber das wirst du büßen“, sagte der Jüngere und nahm seine bisherige Beschäftigung wieder auf, die er zuvor unterbrechen musste.

Die Kette wurde mit jeder Blume länger und dichter. Bald würde ich sein Ziel erreicht haben und somit seine eigentliche Idee in die Tat umsetzen können.

„Was machst du da eigentlich?“, fragte Derek.

Stiles rupfte eine weitere Blume von der Wiese und sah zu Derek herüber. Der Alpha lag nur in seiner Badeshorts auf der Decke und hatte die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt. Er sah verboten gut aus.

„Eine Blumenkette“, antwortete Stiles langsam, als er realisierte, dass Derek ihn etwas gefragt hatte.

„Das sehe ich selbst. Was hast du damit vor, wenn du fertig bist?“  
„Das wirst du schon sehen“, lachte der Teenager und wandte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu.

Wieder schallte Gejohle über die Lichtung, gefolgt von einem hellen Kreischen und einem lauten Platschen.

„Muss sie immer so laut schreien? Das tut in den Ohren weh“, beschwerte sich der Alpha neben mir.  
„Sie ist nun einmal eine Banshee, du Grummelwolf.“ Und wie auf Kommando folgte genau dieses als Antwort. Ein grummeln.

„Es ist doch schön. Ich meine, das Ganze hier. Der Wald, dieser See, dieser Tag.“ Ein zustimmender Laut.

„Vor allem dieses Pack, Derek. Wenn mir das jemand vor einigen Monaten gesagt hätte, hätte ich diesen jemand für verrückt erklärt. Ich meine, dass aus uns allen Mal ein richtiges Pack werden würde? Eine richtige Familie?! Niemals! Aber mit einem guten Alpha klappt eben alles.“

„Ich bin kein guter Alpha“, murmelte dieser.  
„Oh doch, das bist du, Derek. Keine Widerworte!“

Und es kamen keine Widerworte.  
Dass gute, nur ein Mensch in einem Pack zu sein, war, dass Stiles nicht auf den Alpha hören musste, wenn er es nicht wollte. Derek konnte ihm nichts befehlen und als einziger Mensch konnte er ihm Widerworte geben. Vor allem auch, weil er nicht nur ein Teil des Packs war. Stiles war in erster Linie der Partner des Alphas. ER war Derek Hales Partner. Wie das passiert war? Da hatte selbst Stiles keine Ahnung! Aber irgendwo zwischen dem durchgedrehten Alpha-Onkel und dieser ganzen Kanema-Sache war es einfach passiert.  
Und seit dem durfte er dem Alpha so viele Widerworte geben, wie er nur wollte. Das Einzige, was ihm passieren konnte, war ein Grummeln als Antwort.

„Woher kannst du das?“, wollte der besagte Alpha nun wissen und deutete mit der Hand in Richtung Blumenkette.

„Das hier?“, fragte Stiles und hielt die fast fertige Blumenkette in seine Richtung. Die einzige Reaktion des anderen war nur eine leichtes Nicken mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen.

„Von meiner Mom. Sie hat solche Ketten geliebt. Sie hat mir das beigebracht.“

„Bist du fertig?“, fragte Derek nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens.  
„Fast. Ich muss sie nur noch verbinden. Und dann kann sie ihren ursprünglichen Zweck erfüllen“, schmunzelte Stiles und verband die beiden Enden zu einem dichten Kranz.

„Und von welchem Zweck redest du?“, fragte Derek murmelnd und ahnte sicher schon, was ihn in wenigen Momenten erwarten würde.  
„Von dem hier“, antwortete Stiles lachend und drehte sich nun ganz zu Derek um. Er hatte sich in der zwischen Zeit aufgerichtet und lag auf den Ellenbogen abgestützt vor ihm.

Stiles setzte dem Alpha kurzerhand den Blumenkranz auf den Kopf und sah ihn breit grinsend an.

„Perfekt“, sagte der Jüngere schmunzelt. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre er nun nicht mehr am Leben.  
„Nicht so grummelig, mein Lieber. Es sieht sehr schön und vor allem sehr niedlich aus!“, kommentierte Stiles den Blick des anderen. „Außerdem ist es ein Geschenk“, informierte er den Alpha und küsste ihn kurz auf die zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepressten Lippen.  
„Und weißt du, was das Beste an diesem Geschenk ist? Du darfst dich heute Abend dafür bedanken“, flüsterte er grinsend dem Mann neben ihm ins Ohr und wandte sich nun wieder seinem Buch zu, welches die gesamte Zeit aufgeschlagen auf seinen Beinen gelegen hatte.

Zu Stiles‘ Erstaunen ließ Derek den Blumenkranz den gesamten Tag auf seinem Kopf. Kommentare wie „Sehr hübsch. Der neue Trend?“ von Isaac und „Wie niedlich!“ von dem Mädchen blieben unkommentiert oder wurden mit einem Grummeln beantwortet.

Als Derek und Stiles am Abend schließlich in Loft des Älteren ankamen und Stiles gerade seinen Rucksack abstellte, drehte Derek ihn schnell um und drückte ihn an die Wand. Die Hände des Größeren lagen rechts und links seines Kopfes und der große Körper des Wolfes stand seinem sehr nahe.

„Ich soll mich also für dein Geschenk bedanken?“, fragte Derek und sah den Kleineren durchdringend mit seinen grünen Augen an.  
„Ja“, war Stiles‘ einzige Antwort. Zu mehr war er mit der Präsenz des warmen Körpers so dicht an seinem nicht in der Lage. Bescheuerte Teenager-Hormone!

„So wortkarg, Stiles? Ich wollte dir doch eigentlich erzählen, wie schön ich dein Geschenk fand. Die Verarbeitung, die Farbwahl, die Liebe zum Detail.“

„Derek?“  
„Ah, es kann ja sprechen.“  
„Halt die Klappen!“

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Ideen oder Wünsche für weitere Oneshots dieser Art hat, immer her damit ;)
> 
> Tumblr: http://amberfromthegarrison.tumblr.com/


End file.
